


You're Not Thinking Fourth-Dimensionally

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Timeline Shenanigans, it gets weird, timefuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: It had been such a simple idea. Convert their bodies into the fourth-dimension, mid-coitus, thereby prolonging their intercourse across infinity.The only thing Sadie, Amethyst and Peridot didn’t account for was them becoming the fabric of time itself, their very essences stretched across the spacetime continuum, locked in perpetual sex.





	You're Not Thinking Fourth-Dimensionally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).

It had been such a simple idea. Convert their bodies into the fourth-dimension, mid-coitus, thereby prolonging their intercourse across infinity.

The only thing Sadie, Amethyst and Peridot didn’t account for was them becoming the fabric of time itself, their very essences stretched across the spacetime continuum, locked in perpetual sex. 

The past was instead known as “foreplay,” with the present as “orgasm” and the future as “cuddling.” Seconds were measured instead as “thrusts,” minutes as “moans,” and hours as “fondles.” The calendar itself was changed to the Sadiamedot System: Days were now “Peridots,” months were “Amethysts” and years were “Sadies.”

And not only was this change instantaneous, it extended retroactively throughout the time stream, affecting every being, past, present and future. The universe was even shifted into a more sexually progressive one, with casual sex between numerous partners seen as not only okay, but encouraged. Polyamory — particularly same-sex threesomes — were part of the natural development of species, a result of Sadiamedot permeating the very nature of life itself.

Upon maturing into adulthood, all sentient beings felt what used to be known as “kinks.” Now, they were a normal part of life. The sciences were dedicated to kinks and fetishes; humanity relentlessly pursued means to fulfill their innate desires, their lust for weird sexual situations. NASA was founded so humans could finally experience zero-g sex. The Large Hadron Collider was created so people could tear through realities and have sex within multiversal space. No wars were fought, and no humans were killed or traumatized, as all sexual interaction (or rather, the majority of social interaction throughout the universe) became wholly consensual. The world was a utopia.

And in no place was this more evident than in ground zero for the temporal shift, Beach City. The citizenry nearly always walked around nude, always complimenting each other’s bods or giving casual blow jobs/make-out sessions/ass squeezes. The Crystal Gems in particular were the epitome of this — Bismuth, Pearl, Lapis and Garnet regularly fucked each other, in varying combinations. Lapis also regularly engaged in intercourse with Stevonnie, whom she shared with Kiki Pizza. Stevonnie’s components, Steven and Connie, now in their mid-twenties, were also part of a foursome with Jeff and Peedee. 

And deep within all of their minds was a collective consciousness, the last sentient remnants of Sadie, Amethyst and Peridot. Outside of the temporal plane, the trio was still fucking each other, in repeating images perpetuating across the continuum.

It was pure bliss, every fondle of every peridot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350 for his very kinky ideas lol


End file.
